It is envisioned that at some time in the future autonomous or automated operation of vehicles will be such that no interaction from an operator is necessary for the vehicle to navigate to a destination. However, until that time it is expected that situations will arise when it is necessary for an operator to take full or partial manual control of a vehicle in order to navigate an unexpected traffic scenario. It is also envisioned that because an operator may not be engaged with or attentive to the operation of the vehicle during automated, the operator may intentionally or unintentionally fall asleep, or decide to read a book. If the operator is asleep or reading a book, i.e. is not attentive to the operation of the vehicle, a smoother ride may be desired and additional time may be required for the operator to transition from sleeping or reading to being attentive to the operation of the vehicle.